


"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE THIS"

by Dangxrx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangxrx/pseuds/Dangxrx
Summary: Lucifer Returnes from hell to see his Detective and his family After receiving a message that hell no longer needs a ward.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Chloe Decker, Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & God, Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), God & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza/Ella Lopez, Trixie Espinoza/Mazikeen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE THIS"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic :)
> 
> This takes place after season 4

It's been almost three years Since Lucifer left, tomorrow would make it The Anniversary Date of when He left Chloe on the Balcony. Yes She maid An anniversary hoping some day the love of her life would return But since then he hasn't and she is now starting to lose hope holding on to The bit she has left. Shes never felt this devastated In her life. She wondered how could A man who drives Her crazy, who annoys her to pieces, who makes her so very angry to the point where she actually wants to shoot him, Who happens to be the 'Devil' himself, could take such a toll on her emotions and life, She always thought it was impossible to love someone this much but Lucifer Had proved that Very wrong. Ofcourse she loves Her growing monkey Trixie But that Is a different type of love. The love she has for Lucifer Is something she thought she could never feel. Sometimes when she misses him She would go to Linda's And Amenadiel would tell her tales about their silver city Adventures And she'd smile from hearing the stories he would tell her about lucifer. Or She'd go to his penthouse and lay in his bed On the same sheets he left there the night he left. She would Lay In his shirts she got from his closet, crying and take in the scent of his penthouse And his clothes. It smelled just like him and Of Course she would clean the Penthouse hoping he'd come home to a comfortable place. But he never Did, which eventually led to her to stop going there so often. She would just stop by to clean it and leave. Ofcourse she could have maids Do that But she didn't want them to change anything she wanted it exactly how it was.  
__________________________________

As she sat there thinking about all the times she waited up all night for him to come back shortly after he left, she started to hear a faint voice calling her Name But only it was getting louder.

"Chloe, Chloe!". Ella shouted Snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"Yeah?.....I'm sorry I was just…..

"Thinking About Lucifer". Ella said 

"Sorry you were saying". She answered trying to avoid any conversation about lucifer because the more she talked about him It just made her even more sad.

Maze was staring at her from the other side of the table with a worried look on her face while Ella just continued their topic trying to take her mind off of what she just said. 

"So I was saying that maybe Diana was the one who murdered our victim Due to the blond hair we found at the crime scene…… I mean it would make sense right shes our victims husband's lover and she does have blond hair…...Man it's always the blonds". Ella proceeded to go on about the case but still she wasn't a hundred percent focused on it but she was still trying to distract herself with work like she always did, but it doesn't seen to be working today.

"Yeah….. I guess we will just have to get a DNA test and if it comes out Positive. We question her get what we can out of her and problem solved"…… She said very Dryly. 

"Hey Decker, you okay over there". Maze asked with a dash of concern in her voice. 

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just dying to finish this case… its exhausting". She replied 

"You sure? Ella asks her

"Yep Positive". she answered her as she flashed them a fake smile. 

It was A late night case And it was getting close to Her time to leave the precinct.  
__________________________________

After a few more coffees and Some conversations unrelated to the case which Chloe didn't really pay Attention to at all. It was finally time For her to be on her way. She said goodbye to Ella And maze who left before her and headed out. She drove home in silence of course thinking about Lucifer All the way there. 

She Entered Her Home Opening the front door And took her shoes and her jacket of And headed upstairs to take a Shower. It was now Eleven thirty and she was getting ready to go to bed. It was Dan's Night to keep Trixie So she didn't Have to Worry about Her And of course she was Going To call Dan Before she headed to bed to check up on Trixie and to see if she was doing ok. 

While She was getting dressed She heard A Faint thud coming from downstairs. She immediately drew her night shorts up And grabbed her gun from her night stand. 

She Opened Her bedroom door very quietly before She walked down the stairs on her tippy toes trying to be as quiet as possible. She Entered the Living room pointing Her Gun around, Looking for the thing that made that noise.

She scanned the living room for anything in the dark. She walked over to the table beside the couch and turned the lamp on to see She Turned around And She almost had a heart Attack as she saw a tall handsome figure staring at her intensely as her Gun fell to the Ground. 

She could Not believe her eyes. She thought she was hallucinating. There's No way She could Be seeing what she's seeing right now. 

She stood there eyes wide and frozen. That's when she heard That voice, That voice she'd long to hear all these years, that Sexy Deep voice that drove her crazy in different ways. That voice that was stuck in her head for years now.

That voice whispered to her. 

"Hello Detective".................

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter would be from lucifers POV. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) 
> 
> Love.... Dangxrx


End file.
